masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treaty Of Farixen
"We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into during the 'Peace Accord' in the final hours of the First Contact War. Citadel diplomats were waving this Treaty right in front of our faces while six Raptor battle fleets and two 'peacekeeper' Blue fleets hovered over Shanxi, posed to attack or colonies and Earth. The Treaty wasn't a peace accord; it was our subjugation agreement, and we had to sign it or be obliterated..." - Ambassador Anita Doyle, 2164 The Treaty of Farixen is a Council Space legislation agreement in which all who are a part of Council Space are signatories. The Treaty is an all-encompassing series of rules and regulations meant to designate a government's ability and ensure compliance upon its agreed terms. It includes military obligations and regulations, trade agreements and tariffs, taxation and civil obligations, and even technological adherence laws. The Treaty of Farixen is a part of the Peacemaker Series Origin Initially created by the Asari and Salarians during the inception of the Citadel Council of Law during its founding, the Treaty of Farixen was created out of mutual distrust between the two species considering their different view points and priorities. The Asari saw themselves as the more superior race with their much longer lives and in-depth knowledge of unacknowledged Prothean technology, while Salarians saw themselves as smarter and more capable due to their higher mental processing speeds and higher metabolism that allowed them only an hour or two of sleep per day instead of the eight to ten the Asari required. When contact with other species occurred through the centuries following the inception of the Council, the Asari and Salarian ensured that each species adhered to its binding law through their superior military and technological might to ensure that they stayed first-amongst-equals, never encountering a species that they believed to be of the same league as themselves. The Citadel Civil War In the year 398 FC (202 BCE), tensions amongst the civil populous of various sectors in space had grown increasingly agitated with the Citadel Government, many colonies being heavily taxed and their views ignored as the Council of Law and Chamber of Governance practically ruled the 'entire' galaxy from a space station that had a population smaller than the smallest colony, and yet ruled with the largest fist. Many colonies and dominions broke away from the Treaty in around a period of a month, negating the Citadel's ability to quell and intimidate compliance due to sheer numbers. Independent planet-nations began building vessels in the name of defense and retaliation of innovated proportions and technologies, creating bigger and more powerful craft against the Citadel Fleets. While the Independents couldn't match the Citadel Fleet in numbers or in firepower, they were determined to beat them through sheer vessel size or singular weapon throw weight, creating the first Dreadnaughts. The Council had never needed to create a vessel larger than a Destroyer-Class before, and while the size of their fleets were the threat, their vessels were smaller and didn't boast the firepower to quickly subdue any of the 'megaships' that were being built at a slow but worrying rate. What looked to be a galactic civil war was thwarted by diplomacy on both sides as an agreement was made; the galaxy was split in half. Those who wished to enjoy the economy and trade the Citadel offered were to 'occupy' the lower portion of the galaxy while those who wished to remain independent were to relocate to the upper quadrants, renamed the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Sectors. The Treaty of Farixen was amended with ship weights and numbers allowed to class of governments as the Asari and Salarians began building their own Dreadnaughts, allowing themselves the greatest amount of numbers in the name of peacekeeping. The Treaty Itself There are hundreds of legal points and subjects based upon the Treaty, in which the Council of Law is the observers and enforcers of the Treaty. The Chamber of Governance was given powers to oversee their own government spheres while voting on trade agreements, patrols, obligations, and duties, while the Council itself oversaw all legislation and edited to adhere to the Treaty itself, though often to the benefit of their own species or themselves personally. The points include; * The Galactic Credit (GC) is the common standard monetary value in which all intergalactic trade is based off of. All signatory governments are to base their currencies off the GC for intraspecies trade, and must honor the GC if presented. Because of the Citadel economy, the GC is the highest standard of currencies in all of the galaxy, and the exchange rate from a native currency to the GC is usually done at an underappreciated value to keep one species' economy from becoming too powerful or their native currency from being valued too highly. * The Citadel, as the peacekeepers of Council Space, tax all trade, emplace all tariffs, and regulate all embargos that require the use of a Mass Relay. Any kind of importation or exportation is taxed through weight or material (depending on certain items such as Element Zero, which has no native weight), and all sales that are interplanetary or upon any electronic network (such as the Extranet) is taxed at a certain percentage for the Citadel's budget to maintain and upkeep the Citadel Defense Fleet. The Council of Law is the final arbiter of all financial agreements between governments and businesses that span more than just their native home species. * Each signatory species is to tithe a portion of its military or civil defensive forces to the Citadel in the name of peacekeeping. This includes personnel, vessels, technology, innovation, research and development, and even secret projects. * Vessels must fit one of six Rates in which each species is allowed a certain amount of fleets based off of population, economic presence, and political influence. Each fleet's composition is regulated, as well what a vessel can weigh, its size, and weaponry. This is not only to 'limit' the power a species can do, but also limit damage done if a ship were to go rogue, the capability of a port being able to dock a vessel under emergency purposes, and to keep the playing filed even if a species or a portion or group were to break away from the Treaty and the Citadel so that defense of a homeworld or a colony would be feasible. * Weapons of Utter Annihilation are deemed illegal, and are defined through the Treaty. This ranges from everything from the size and throw weight of a main cannon upon a Dreadnaught, electronic virus packages that could bring down entire planetary networks, biological agents and elements that have no termination point, chemical devices that go beyond a certain range, and even the effects of personal weapons and fuel sources required. * Any and all Prothean technology, research, data, holdings, artifacts, and anything else to deal with the Empire are up for full review to the Council of Law, without question. If such an object or concept is not plausibly movable or copying is questionable, the site in which it is contained must be fully accessible by any and all Council-appointed researchers and investigators. Any kind of discovery must be announced and freely accessible to the Council and said appointed inspector, and any research or discovery involving any Prothean knowledge must be free-for-distribution. * The Chamber of Governance will contain one (and only one) elected official for a species, not a government. Said elected official (Chamberlain) will be responsible for the oversight of all species interactions with other species throughout Council Space, be it trade, military patrols, laws that extend beyond their native borders, interactions, political issues, and details that require anything outside their normal jurisdictions. * Any disputes in question will go to the Chamber of Governance for vote, in which the Council of Law is the oversight committee. If one party of a dispute is not a part of Council Space or oversight (such as a business in the Attican Traverse or the Terminus Sectors, or a government group not adherent such as the Turian Separatists or the Quarian Nation), outside authority is considered. (See Office of Special Tactics) * Certain items, actions, and activities that are deemed illegal by the Council are enforced by not only the Citadel Defense Fleet, but also the signatories of the Treaty of Farixen. Certain practices native to a species that existed ''before ''First Contact that is illegal will be considered for amendments if said practice is confined to the limits of that species' borders (i.e., Batarian chattlry or Hanar evangelism). Said practices done outside of regulated Council Space is unmonitored and undisclosed by the Council, and thus not illegal. Notes * Obviously, there's a lot more to this than what the game suggests, but the Treaty of Farixen seemed to be almost as important as both the Geneva Convention and the Hague Convention, along with several UN Resolutions meant to monitor governments throughout the world. * I liken to Council of Law to the voting members of the United Nations Security Council (which the six countries in question were the most powerful ones at the time, and are the ultimate arbiters of decisions when certain actions come to light, such as defiance of the Weapons of Mass Destruction resolutions or terrorism). Category:Peacemaker Series